


Isn’t Something Missing?

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Amnesia, Amnesiac Poe Dameron, Gay Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, POV Poe Dameron, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After a mission to Cantobight, Poe and Finn end up accidentally married — but isn’t something missing?





	Isn’t Something Missing?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was kind of planning this out when the angsty twist took over. I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Title from the song “Missing” by Evanescence. Great song.

Poe doesn’t know how exactly it happened, except for the fact that they had gotten drunk on the mission to Cantobight with Rose — stupidly, and Holdo’s going to kill them, he just knows it — and when they woke up, they’d apparently gotten married.

Somehow.

It’s a strange enough day already. Even if you don’t have amnesia.

In his mind, Poe is trying to put together his memories some more, from the moment he hit the planet of Jakku to the point that he got back to the Resistance. He can put together the memories from stealing a TIE fighter, and being tortured, but the rest...it’s like they’re incomplete data. He’s reminded of the story of Revan trying to find the Star Forge, trying to put together every piece.

 _Ben loved that story,_ a part of him says, and he doesn’t know where exactly that thought came from.

“You okay?”

Finn’s hand is over his, and there’s something about the gesture that’s almost comforting, he can’t help but think.

“Yeah.” Finn’s been like his anchor in a crazy galaxy, he and Rey both. And yet at the same time, he can’t help but feel like something’s missing. Some valuable piece of the puzzle is missing, the clue that can shed some light on Poe’s kriffed up situation, and it’s still missing.

Still missing...

“We’ll find a way to make sense of this,” Finn says. “I promise.”

Poe believes him. And yet he can’t help but wonder — isn’t something missing?

He doesn’t know. But he will find out, sooner or later.

 


End file.
